


On the Red Carpet

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Celebrities, Celebrity!Derek, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Movie Premiere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can do this. He can smile and be happy for the camera. He can act normal and carefree and excited to be there… with Stiles… who is just his friend. He is Derek Hale, an action star’s reluctant sidekick, and if he can do that and get paid, he sure as hell can act like he’s not in love with his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Red Carpet

There is a firm knocking on the door, and Derek throws the coats he was trying to decide between on his bed to answer it.

“So, how do I look?” Stiles says with a grin as Derek opens the door. Stiles is wearing a dark gray, long sleeved Henley with four of the five buttons done up. The top one is open, the hem of the collar curled down. He’s got what looks like his best pair of jeans on, a dark blue pair. The outfit is form fitting, showing off Stiles’ best features. He’s not as built and muscular as Derek, but he’s lean and toned and just really nice to look at, and Derek can’t help but stare. Luckily he has the excuse that Stiles pretty much asked him to check him out, so Derek lets his gaze linger as his eyes sweep over Stiles’ body. 

“Do I get the Derek stamp of approval?” Stiles asks, still standing in the doorway, his arms open. 

“Yes. Looks good,” Derek answers flatly, not letting himself smile at just how good it looks.

“And you’re sure we don’t have to dress up for this? I don’t want to get there and be the only one wearing jeans.” Stiles pushes his way past Derek into his house.

“You won’t be. I’m wearing jeans,” Derek says as he gestures down to the pants he’s wearing.

“Yeah, but you’re the star. No one’s going to care what you’re wearing cause they’ll be too busy staring at your face.” Derek rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe this is too casual. I’m pretty sure I passed a boutique on the way over. I could get a satin green evening gown to match your eyes. Maybe an off the shoulder number?” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows, as if daring Derek to laugh at his terrible joke.

And Derek can’t help it because Stiles is ridiculous and thinks he’s so funny, and so when Derek chuckles it’s more at that thought than at Stiles’ joke. It doesn’t matter to Stiles though, and he grins having successfully tugged a laugh out of Derek.

“I gotta say, dude. If all you’re wearing are jeans and a white v-neck, maybe I will be good-looking arm candy after all. I’m practically in Armani by comparison." 

“I was just about to pick out a blazer, and who said anything about arm candy?” Derek says walking towards his bedroom, his back to Stiles. He has a mixture of thoughts about Stiles calling himself Derek’s arm candy, ones of nervousness and happiness, and he’s glad Stiles can’t see the look on his face the thoughts cause.

Stiles doesn’t follow him into the bedroom, which Derek is mostly relieved about since his closet looks like it threw up his clothes all over his bedroom.

“I’m just saying, that’s why most everyone else brings people to these things,” Stiles calls from the living room. He stands leaning against the couch waiting for Derek to reemerge from his bedroom.

Derek walks back out with the two blazers, one in each hand. “That’s not why you’re coming with me. Which one?” he says holding each blazer up against himself in turn.

“That one,” says Stiles pointing to the light gray one in Derek’s left hand.  “So, why _am_ I coming?”

Nodding, Derek goes back in his room, discarding the other blazer on his bed and putting on the one Stiles picked. “Because this is all your fault, so you deserve to be blinded by flashbulbs just as much as me,” he calls out. 

Stiles makes a face that says Derek might have a point about that. It _was_ his fault that Derek had become such a “big star.” 

A few years ago Stiles had begged Derek to be in a stupid video his best friend Scott and him were making for a class because Derek was great at being “scary and brooding,” which means he’d be the “perfect werewolf” according to Stiles. The video had been a crappy, extremely low budget number about werewolves taking over a small suburban town and turning the town’s teenagers. Derek played the hero, a werewolf with a dark past and a heart of gold that tried to protect everyone and save the town from the evil werewolves. 

Even to this day, Derek doesn’t understand how anyone could watch it, but once Stiles had put it on Youtube and sent it around to a few people, it went viral. Within a few weeks, Stiles was being contacted for Derek’s information by talent scouts and acting agents. At first Derek was against it, he wasn’t really the acting/celebrity type. He hated people, so why would he want to do something that involved being around a ton of people that you had to pretend you liked? But, Stiles convinced him (more like pleaded) that he should at least try it out and see what happened because he _was_ pretty talented and people liked him enough to offer him this opportunity (and then he could give Stiles sweet hookups and freebies, since he owed him for his sudden famous-ness).

It had been Stiles that had talked him into speaking with the agents and doing a few commercials, and even though he’d never say, Derek only agreed to do it because of how excited Stiles got when he’d tell him about it. It was like Stiles had gotten the part as the guy who orders at McDonald’s instead of Derek. It was endearing how enthusiastic Stiles was every time Derek would tell him about a new gig, being ecstatic enough for the both of them. The acting thing didn’t turn out as bad as Derek thought it would, and he wasn’t really doing much with his life anyway, so this was a nice outlet for his energy. 

Slowly, Derek had worked his way up from doing commercials to low budget films, until finally he was appearing in movies with parts that required him to say more than one line. He was starting to get more attention and notoriety, although he was adamant that he was nowhere close to being as famous as an A-lister, which he was more than okay with.

But tonight, tonight is the premiere of his first big-budget film, an action movie full of car chases and explosions where the hero, played by Jason Statham, saves the day from some obscure villain, and Derek has a supporting role. It’s definitely not an Academy Award winning piece, but it’s a crowd-pleaser and has Jason Statham, so it’s kind of a big deal, at least to Stiles.

When Derek had told him he got the part and who the leading role was played by, he thought Stiles was on the verge of having a brain aneurysm. He had insisted on helping Derek with his lines, which Derek pretended to be reluctant about but secretly was pleased he’d get to spend more time with Stiles.

Ever since he had been in Stiles’ stupid movie, they had become, well, friends, growing closer the more time they spent together. Derek would tell Stiles about the funny things that happened on set or the annoying people he’d have to work with, and Stiles would tell him about his classes or the dumb thing Scott had done, or he’d complain about how sickening it was to see Scott and his girlfriend Allison fawn all over each other.

For the most part, Stiles did the talking, but sometimes, on rare occasions, they wouldn’t talk at all. They’d just hang out, mostly at Derek’s (since he lived alone in a pretty nice place with a big screen TV), and Stiles would do homework while Derek memorized lines or researched for a part. Derek, as much as he pretended to be annoyed with Stiles, loved having him over and enjoyed the company. He was quickly realizing how fake some of the people were in “show business,” and he was grateful he could count on Stiles to be genuine and real with him because Stiles was not above calling Derek out on his shit. Granted, he’d be pissed about it, but deep down he was glad for it. 

Lately, though, Derek could sense that their casual and close friendship was turning into something he couldn’t quite name. They would text each other constantly, mostly about nothing in particular, but when Derek had been away on a press tour for the movie, the texts were filled with a lot of mutual “I miss you” undertones.

After the press junket was through and Derek was home, Stiles had spent every waking moment that he wasn’t in class with Derek. The excuse had been that they were making up for lost time, but there was definitely a different vibe to their hangouts than there had been before. Derek couldn’t deny the fact that opening the door to find Stiles made him happier than it should, and he looked forward to the days that Stiles only had one class because they’d be together longer. 

Nothing had happened beyond them hanging out, watching movies, playing video games, and doing normal “guy friend” stuff. But, they were definitely sitting closer to each other, looking longer at each other, and flirting, which wasn’t exactly normal “guy friend” behavior. Derek had to constantly resist the urge to touch Stiles or brush up against him. Sure, Stiles had always been attractive to Derek, but they were friends and Derek was okay with suppressing those feelings. However, while he’d been away, Stiles was all he could think about and dream about, and with all the time they spent together upon his return, it was like dangling a steak in front of a wolf. 

It took everything in Derek to control himself around Stiles because really he just wanted to pin him down and shut him up with a kiss, but he wasn’t sure how well that would go over. Yeah they had been flirting, but maybe Derek had been misinterpreting it as Stiles just being overly friendly? He couldn’t be sure how Stiles would react to being kissed by him, and the last thing Derek wanted to do was to make things awkward and ruin their friendship—the one relationship that was keeping him grounded and happy. 

So instead, Derek would sneak glances at Stiles when he wasn’t looking, and accidentally brush his arm or fingers when he handed him something. When Stiles would fall asleep on his shoulder while they watched a movie, he’d tell Stiles he’d only been asleep for a few minutes, but in actuality it was longer because Derek had tried to stay as still as possible so as not to wake Stiles. Because Stiles’ hair was soft and smelled good, and he was warm, and Derek wanted to feel his warmth on him forever.

Once Stiles would leave, Derek would try to distract himself as best he could, but before long he’d be holding the pillow Stiles had used as a headrest, or remembering the way Stiles’ bit his bottom lip in concentration. This of course would then inevitably lead to Derek fantasizing about those lips and then Derek was a goner.

Obviously, Derek was a masochist, but he didn’t care. If all he had to sustain him were texts and stolen glances and touches, then fine. He could handle it. For all he could tell, Stiles was acting like this was any kind of normal friendship, and until he got a clear signal that it wasn’t, Derek was going to act like that’s what this was: A completely ordinary friendship that definitely didn’t have any sort of subtext or sexual tension. 

“Well I accept that it’s my fault, but if you think taking me to a movie premiere full of celebrities is punishment, I hate to think what you consider a reward.” 

Derek comes back out of his room and gives him his signature serious face of unamusement, and Stiles grins because that face doesn’t work on him anymore.

Quickly, Derek checks his watch. “Okay. The limo should be here any minute. Do I… Do I look okay?” And for the first time that night Derek sounds nervous and scared and not his usual gruff, stern self. For an instant, a look of…what is that? pity? flashes across Stiles’ face, but it’s quickly replaced with a look of confidence and self-assurance. He walks over to Derek and smoothes out the front of his blazer and brushes off his shoulders. If he’d been wearing a tie, Stiles would have straightened it, but instead, he rests his hands on Derek’s shoulders.

Derek is nervous, and it’s not because of the premiere; it’s because of how close he’s standing to Stiles and how he’s touching him, still touching him. He looks at the ground, not trusting himself to stare at Stiles because then it will be too real. He’s thought about Stiles’ hands on him so many times that this feels like one of his fantasies, and as stupid as it sounds, he’s afraid to look up to find that he’d imagined this too.

But how can he be imagining Stiles’ hand on his cheek, forcing his head up to look at him? 

“You look awesome. You _are_ awesome,” Stiles says, absently brushing his thumb across Derek’s cheekbone. “Jason Statham better watch out.” Stiles grins up stupidly at him, his hand still warm and comforting on Derek’s cheek.

Derek gives him a half smile, “Thanks.” And before anything else can happen, before Derek can do anything that may or may not involve lips and tongues, there is a knock on the door. “That’s the limo. We uh better get going.” Stiles nods, letting his hand fall to his side as Derek goes to answer the door. 

“We’ll be right there,” Derek says to the driver standing outside, and with that the driver goes back to the limo. Derek turns to find Stiles behind him, waiting, and once he’s done a check of his pockets to ensure he has his phone, wallet, and keys, he holds the door open wider to let Stiles out first. 

“That’s so gentlemanly of you,” croons Stiles, holding his arm up as if waiting for Derek to escort him to the car. Derek just stares at him.

“Just go get in the car,” growls Derek, exasperated. Stiles giggles a little to himself and strides to the limo, the driver already waiting with the door open. Derek stays to lock the door, silently giving himself a pep talk. He can do this. He can smile and be happy for the camera. He can act normal and carefree and excited to be there… with Stiles… who is just his friend. He is Derek Hale, an action star’s reluctant sidekick, and if he can do that and get paid, he sure as hell can act like he’s not in love with his friend.

*** 

Finally the limo has pulled up to the theater. They still have a few minutes before they can get out though because there are still three limos in front of them, full of “way more important people than them” Derek mutters. Stiles slaps him in the shoulder as both a reprimand for the comment and as a way to reassure him that he’s just as important.

The whole ride over had been kind of awkward, and Stiles wasn’t sure if it was because Derek was just nervous in general because it was his first premiere or if the air of stress had something to do with him. He had tried his best not to annoy Derek, only playing with all the buttons and gadgets in the limo for the first ten minutes of the ride. He joked around and talked because that was what Stiles was good at, filling the silence, and still Derek sat in the limo, shoulders tense and lips in a straight line.

And Stiles, well, Stiles could understand the movie premiere anxiety because he was nervous himself and he wasn’t even going to be interviewed. He’d never been to one of these things before, and the last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself at it, not just for himself but for Derek too. Derek didn’t need his gangly friend (Guest? Plus one? Date? Man date? What the hell was this?) tripping over himself and landing them both on TMZ.

Although, if he was being honest, as much as he thought Derek was awesome and famous, Stiles was almost positive if something like that happened it’d barely get a line of mention on an obscure gossip blog. But, that didn’t mean he didn’t have to be careful and not take his chances. So, Stiles was going to behave himself; he wasn’t going to do something stupid or annoying but rather be ultra supportive and stable. He’d be like George Clooney’s countless award show dates, look nice and smile and be there if Derek needed something or answer if he was asked a question but for the most part remain in the background, nameless.

The limo was in place with the attendant ready to open the door. Derek still looks freaked; he also looks incredibly hot but that is beside the point. Stiles squeezes his arm, and when he does Derek relaxes just a little bit. The limo door is flung open and as Derek moves towards the door to exit, Stiles places a hand on his back and whispers, “I’m right behind you.” Derek nods in understanding and thankfulness and steps out of the car, a smile plastered on his face.

Derek doesn’t take a step until Stiles is standing behind him, and once he can sense he’s there, he starts walking the red carpet, occasionally stopping to wave and sign a few autographs of the fans who are standing there calling his name. Stiles isn’t sure why Derek had been so nervous because he seems so natural talking with his fans and taking pictures. Which okay, that isn’t really Derek, but he’s being nice and friendly and accommodating, which is way better than the robot he’d been in the car. He could get used to this Derek. 

Stiles is about to tell him this, that he’s doing an awesome job, and (oh my god is that who I think it is? Oh no, it’s not. JK.) that he was born to do this, when they start nearing the row of microphones and big fancy ass cameras. Stiles can physically see the tension and anxiety come over Derek as they approach. His jaw is clenched, his back is stiff and straight, and one of his hands is balled in a fist. It takes everything in Stiles not to run up to him and hug the man from behind because he can’t stand to see Derek like this. It had taken years of talking and late night movie marathons to get Derek to loosen up and be comfortable with Stiles, and watching him revert back into his shell in mere seconds breaks Stiles’ heart.

Someone, the film studio’s PR person most likely, comes to stand behind Derek, practically knocking Stiles over in the process. The guy’s dressed in a very nice tailored suit and is wearing a very official badge, so he must be legit. Legit and a jerk. Stiles makes a grunt of annoyance, but the taller PR person pays no attention to him, ushering Derek forward to start the line of questions.

The first few times Stiles tries to stand closer to Derek, to let him know that he’s there and that he can relax, the PR person conveniently moves Derek down to the next interviewer, pushing Stiles not-so-subtly aside. Which, okay fine, Stiles knows he’s not the star here, but he’s the guest of one, and this dude needs to stop being so rude. He’s pretty sure none of George Clooney’s dates had been pushed around like that. He can hear Derek’s answers, though not the questions, and they are very forced and rehearsed, and Stiles really wishes this Suit that keeps pushing him around would get out of the way.

When all three of them get to the fifth press person, Stiles is fed up, and he is _this_ close to punching the PR guy in the face. Not that anyone could tell that by looking at him because Stiles is doing a damn fine job of looking calm and collected and not angry as hell. Derek has turned around three times already to try to see Stiles, but every time he does, the PR jerkface turns him back around. And wow, someone really needs to fire this guy because it’s one thing to push the nameless citizen aside, and it’s quite another to push the guy who’s in the freakin’ movie around.

The fifth time Derek turns around and Mr. Jerky tries to guide him down the line and point him to the next microphone, Derek practically snarls at him. “Move,” he says in a low, gravelly, threatening voice that kind of turns Stiles on, but it also does as its intended and scares the crap out of Mr. Jerky, who quickly steps aside to reveal a grinning Stiles. Derek gestures Stiles to come up to stand next to him and then gives Mr. Jerky another threatening glare before going back to answering questions.

Now as they walk down the line, Derek is a little more relaxed. Stiles can tell he’s still stressed, but at least he’s not gripping his hands so hard his knuckles are white. Secretly, Stiles is pleased that just by his presence and closeness alone Derek has calmed down. His answers to questions are still a little stilted, but aside from answering for him (which Stiles is literally biting his tongue so he doesn’t do), Stiles can’t do much but smile, stand a little to the side, and look up at Derek and watch his lips move as he answers.

And he does have very nice lips. Stiles is not at all upset that this is his view because yeah there might be other attractive celebrities that he could be trying to strain to see, but the only one he really wants to look at is standing right next to him. And while Stiles really wishes he could do something to ease Derek’s nerves (like a back rub, that’d be nice, no stop that Stiles not in public), Derek’s umms and ahhs are endearing. Not to mention that Stiles totally notices that after every answer he darts his eyes back to Stiles as if to make sure he’s still there or like he needs an encouraging nod to say his answer was right or he’s doing okay. How could you not find that cute?

Halfway through the line, Stiles has drifted even closer to Derek, so much so that every once in awhile an interviewer will ask him a question too, out of courtesy. (And Derek almost looks relieved when they do so the spotlight’s not all on him and he can share some of it with Stiles.) They aren’t exactly touching, but let’s just say they are pretty damn close. 

By the time they’ve made it two-thirds of the way, Stiles can tell that Derek is exhausted and has run out of answers. He’s stammering more and wringing his hands, and the more he does it, the more Stiles wants to grab a hold of them and never let go. They approach a woman with a microphone labeled “On the Red Carpet,” and she asks the typical questions: is he excited for his first premiere, who he is thrilled to meet, what’s next for him after this, etc.

And finally Stiles can’t take Derek being nervous anymore and so he says something because he’s an idiot and that’s what he does; he jokes because if he can just get the man to laugh or chuckle or grin then he’ll relax. So, Stiles says the first thing that comes to mind.

“Doesn’t he look so sexy?” he says in a silly voice with a bit of a lisp.

Derek lets out a huge laugh, a wide smile on his face. Even his shoulders move with how much he laughs!  VICTORY! “You look so hot,” Stiles continues.

“Thanks man,” says Derek wrapping his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and patting him on the back and giving his neck a little squeeze. His arm slides down a little lower on his back, but it stays there.

Derek goes on to finish answering the question and because Stiles is incapable of self-control, he nuzzles Derek’s shoulder with his cheek, and oh God does he smell good. He rubs his face a little more on Derek who’s still talking to the interviewer, and in the back of his mind, Stiles thinks he shouldn’t have done that, he shouldn’t be doing this, that he has done the opposite of what he had intended, making Derek furious instead of calm. 

But, surprisingly, Derek doesn’t pull away. In fact, he pulls Stiles a little closer, his hand on his hip instead of in the middle of his back. Although, when Stiles tries to nuzzle him a third time, Derek tightens his hand around Stiles and pinches him, which really dude? The death grip was enough of a warning by itself; the pinch was completely uncalled for and unnecessary. Derek, of course, acts like he didn’t do anything, still talking to the interviewer and ignoring the small yelp of pain that escapes Stiles, except for the slight curl of his lip when he hears it, which Stiles totally saw.

The “On the Red Carpet” chick thanks them both (finally, it’s not like you’re from 60 Minutes; how many questions do you need to ask?), and Mr. Jerky cautiously directs them to the next group of microphones. Stiles looks down the line again, and there’s only about four or five more clusters of people. And thank God for that because his face hurts from smiling and his neck hurts from nodding to try act like he’s listening and being supportive. As they near the end, it does not go unnoticed by him, however, that his little joke did the trick because Derek’s shoulders are no longer tensed up, he’s talking more freely, and his arm… his arm has definitely not moved from around Stiles.

Not only does Derek have his arm wrapped around Stiles, but his thumb, and occasionally his hand, is rubbing up and down his hip. Stiles is positive that this is some kind of torture because every brush of fingers gives him more inappropriate thoughts that he should not be having that send signals to a place that they should not be sent to because it is the _least_ opportune time for that to happen. Like the Empire State Building of inopportune times, and great, of course his mind would think of a giant phallic object for comparison. Damn it.

Why? Why do they have to be standing in front of a million people with cameras outside right now? Derek was right about this being punishment, because he is basically killing Stiles with sexual frustration whether he means to be or not. They’ve been doing this silly dance for weeks now; how could Derek not know what his hand and the warmth of his arm and the side of his body is doing to Stiles? The only logical explanation is that he does know and the bastard is doing it on purpose. He’s lucky he’s hot and Stiles likes him, which he probably knows too, that asshole. 

*** 

When they emerge from the theater, there is a significantly less amount of people outside than there had been when they entered. There’s still plenty of press and cameras, but the hordes of fans have dwindled to the few who are truly dedicated. None of which are there for Derek though.

In the distance, Stiles can see their limo with their driver standing next to it in the long line of others. He didn’t know the guy very well, just that his name was Nick, but the driver had let him mess around with the buttons and windows and had talked to him when Derek went silent on the way up, so clearly he was cool. From what Stiles can tell, it looks like the driver is messing with his phone, and Stiles wonders what other famous people this guy has chauffeured. He probably has some good stories. In his head, Stiles makes a note to ask him on their way to the after party. 

The after party that he is stoked to go to even though he’s almost positive Derek is only going because of how much Stiles wants to go. Derek isn’t the party-type, which Stiles knows, but isn’t that one of the perks of being famous? Going to parties and chatting up other celebrities that you’ve only ever seen on the cover of magazines and never in person? Maybe Stiles should feel bad that he’s coercing Derek to go do something he doesn’t want to do, but his excitement is winning out over his guilt.

As they slowly make their way to the limo, however, Stiles can tell the after party is the last place Derek wants to be.

After his little impromptu interruption on the red carpet, Stiles had thought he’d done well since Derek had instantly relaxed and then wouldn’t let go of him. Stiles had been perfectly okay with the arrangement despite the teasing hand of Derek on his hip. Derek hadn’t let go until they were inside the theater looking for their seats.

Nothing had happened during the movie other than them sitting next to each other. There hadn’t been any funny business, much to Stiles’ disappointment, although he understood because that would be awkward since Derek was in a theater full of his co-workers. The movie was your typical action movie, full of fighting, chase scenes, bombs and scantily clad women, and Stiles had loved it.

Well, more to the point, he had loved seeing Derek in it. The rest of the movie was meh, but Derek had been awesome. He’d turn his head slightly every time Derek appeared on screen to grin at him, but Derek looked like he was in pain for how embarrassed he looked. Granted, maybe it was really weird for Derek to see and watch himself on the big screen, but the acting was nothing to be embarrassed about. The dude kicked ass and in Stiles’ opinion was the best part of the movie.

Derek didn’t return Stiles grins; he didn’t even look at Stiles once during the movie, and Stiles started worrying that he had messed up big time with the whole “you’re hot and sexy” bit earlier. Maybe the whole arm around his waist thing was just something for the cameras? But how could the rubbing be for the cameras too? 

Nope, it doesn’t make sense. Stiles is confused, and the silent treatment he’s getting from Derek on their walk to the limo isn’t helping things. Ever since the credits started rolling, he’s been telling Derek how great he was and how it was so cool when he did that stunt (and was it really him?) and the way he said that one line was hilarious and that he made the movie. And all Derek had done was smile weakly and nod and stop to shake hands with someone who told him he’d done a good job.

Stiles feels he is more than making up for his stupidity earlier; he is dishing up the compliments like they’re at an all-you-can-eat buffet, and still nothing. Derek continues to walk beside him to the limo, his body stiff like he’s using all the self control he has not to reach out and strangle Stiles. Which is a feat since it doesn’t take much to get Derek to lash out.

So Stiles shuts up. Because he knows he’s been yammering away, and he knows it gets on Derek’s nerves sometimes, and maybe Derek will look less pissed off if he just stays quiet. He can do that for Derek; he can be quiet for the five minutes they have to get to the limo. Perhaps the realization of being in his first feature film has been too much for him and he needs silence to mull it over? Whatever it is, Stiles can and will keep his trap shut. He can. 

Possibly.

For a little while.

Okay, so maybe for only as long as it takes for them to get into the limo and for the driver to start the engine. 

Derek, who has yet to say a complete sentence and still looks like he’s holding his rage in, is sitting in the back seat, and Stiles is sitting on the side across from him. He still hasn’t looked at Stiles since they got in, and Stiles can’t stand it. If he has to be the one, like always, to break the silence then he will. He’s really sorry if he embarrassed Derek and he’ll understand if he never wants to take him anywhere or even see him again. But, he needs to say something because this is getting ridiculous.

And because Stiles is an idiot and can’t leave well enough alone, he jumps to sit right next to Derek, putting himself in the perfect range for bodily harm.

“Look, Derek, I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have said anything and interrupted your interview. I just… you looked so freaked out, and I hated seeing you like that, and I was just trying to help. It was true, what I said. And I meant it, but it was dumb for me to say it, and I’m sorry if I’ve ruined your career or something.”

Derek looks up at him and his brow is furrowed but not like he’s angry but more like he has no idea what Stiles is saying. Which is weird because how much clearer does he need to make “I’m sorry” be?

“Stiles,” he says in a voice that is not at all what Stiles had been expecting. It’s not angry or annoyed, it’s calm and caring and almost sounds happy like he’s about to laugh. Uh… okay?

“I messed up, I know, and I understand if you don’t want to take me to these things ever again, and…”

“Stiles,” and this time his voice does have a tinge of annoyance. 

“Or if you don’t want to be friends or… whatever it is we are because I don’t even really know that it can be called friendship anymore, because I sure as hell don’t touch or stare at Scott the way I do with you, but that’s a whole other topic. Just… If you don’t want to see me ever again, fine. Just tell me.” 

“ _Stiles_.”

“What?” he asks and looks up from where he’d been staring at his hands in his lap, and Derek’s face is a lot closer to his than he remembers it being earlier. So close that he can feel Derek’s breath on his lips, and he tries to lean back a little but he’s already up against the window so he really has nowhere to go. Part of him wonders why the hell he wants to go anywhere right now because he’s so close to Derek he could taste him, literally. He could just lean a few inches forward and lick his lips, and wait, wasn’t he just thinking he needed to leave and stay away from Derek forever?

“Why would I _ever_ not want to see you again?” asks Derek, his tone insinuating that Stiles has gotten something about this very wrong to even suggest such a thing.

“Uh because you hate me? Because I embarrassed you in front of a billion people with cameras? Because—“ and suddenly Derek’s lips are pressed to Stiles’, which if that’s how he wants to shut him up, Stiles can roll with that.

But, more importantly, they are kissing. That is a fact.

Stiles is kissing Derek freakin’ Hale, and it is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him in his life. Better than becoming internet famous. Better than helping Derek become legit famous. Better than going to a movie premiere and seeing the back of Jason Statham’s head. And he doesn’t want it to end ever.

At first the kiss had hurt, more of a firm press of lips that could barely be called a kiss, but now? Now, Derek’s pulled back a bit to let Stiles kiss him back. Their lips fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Stiles’ hands are everywhere, on Derek’s shoulders, around his back, in his hair, and Derek doesn’t seem to mind because wherever his hands are, they are pulling Derek closer. If it weren’t for Derek’s hand pushed up against the window behind Stiles, Derek would already be on top of him by now, and that really needs to happen.

But just as suddenly as it occurred, Derek is retreating. Stiles desperately tries to cling on, pulling on his neck for them to get back to the kissing, but he’s really no match for Derek. He flops backwards and lets out a dramatic sigh. He’s just about to say how Derek’s the one that started this so he can’t get mad at him for following his lead when Derek pushes one of the buttons on the door and the partition between them and the driver rolls down. 

“Hey, Nick?” Derek says, and color Stiles impressed because it turns out Derek had been paying attention on the ride up. 

“Yes, Mr. Hale?”

“I don’t think we’re up to go to the after party.  Do you think maybe you could take us back to my house?”

“Not a problem. Anything else, sir?” 

“No, that’s it. Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” Nick says and rolls the partition back up himself, which makes Stiles giggle a little because that means that partition is most likely not sound proof. Poor Nick.

Derek turns back to Stiles, his lips curled up.

“No after party?” Stiles asks with a tiny pout. 

“Not that one,” he answers with one of his eyebrows raised. 

“A better one?”

“I think it will be.” Derek’s wearing a half smile and leaning over Stiles, slowly getting closer and closer.

“Will there be lots of famous people there?”

“There’ll be one.” 

“Oh yeah? Have I heard of this one?” Stiles is just playing now, seeing how Derek will react.

“Maybe. His name is Derek Hale.”

Stiles bites his bottom lip, which earns him a soft moan from the back of Derek’s throat, and Stiles catalogues that in his head for later but outwardly ignores it.

“Hmmm… I don’t know. It doesn’t ring a bell,” he says, a grin spreading across his face. “What’s he been in?”

Derek rolls his eyes, but he keeps going anyway. “He’s in that action movie that just came out with Jason Statham.”

“Ehhh… what else?”

“He was the werewolf in that really dumb Youtube video.” Stiles eyes widen in fake recognition.

“Wait, the one that saves all the teenagers in the town from the evil werewolves?” Derek nods, almost reluctantly. “Why didn’t you start with that? I love that guy!” Derek’s eyebrows go up a little and his mouth opens in surprise at the comment. Stiles smiles, locking eyes with Derek to reassure him he meant that.

Stiles continues, “So just this Derek guy, huh?”

“Yeah,” Derek answers, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, as if he’s sorry that it’ll just be him at this “party” instead of all the celebrities Stiles had hoped to catch a glimpse of at the real one. Stiles yanks on Derek’s wrists so that Derek falls forward and is practically on top of him, and then he hooks his hands behind Derek’s neck.

“Good. He’s the only one I care about.” Derek smiles, and Stiles tugs on his neck to bring him down for another kiss. This time it’s soft and slow and gentle. He slides his tongue over Derek’s lips and when they part, Stiles’ tongue enters, slowly exploring and running over teeth and sliding over Derek’s tongue. Maybe this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. Stiles breaks the kiss this time because he’d rather not die from sucking face, and also the ridge of the window is not exactly comfortable. 

Derek hovers, unsure of why they stopped, but then realizes why when Stiles pushes him up a bit and slides lower into the seat. He holds himself up a little to allow Stiles to reposition himself and slip underneath him. 

“That Youtube video is awesome, you know. It was made by a genius, a genius that Derek owes big time.”

Derek shakes his head and lowers himself on to Stiles. “You’re right. I think he’d like to start making it up to him now.” Derek catches Stiles’ mouth with his own, but he can hear mumbling and it sounds like Stiles is trying to say something, so he pulls back.

“It’s about damn time. I have a list of all the things you can do to repay me. First—“ Derek slams their lips together again, silencing him a second time with a quick, hard kiss. 

“Stiles, shut up.” Derek’s voice isn’t harsh or mean, but firm because Stiles should listen to him if he wants this to continue down the path they are so obviously taking. 

With a smirk he says, “Make me.”

Derek shrugs a “fine,” closing the distance between them, kissing him long and deep. Their mouths are open, and wet and warm against each other, their tongues licking over lips and teeth and each other, tasting and exploring.

And Stiles is perfectly fine with never uttering another word in his life if this is what he gets instead. Not another word.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this [gifset on Tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/41253467180) (which that's my blog, so feel free to visit me there btw).
> 
> Also, this is my first Derek/Stiles fic (figured I'd start with an AU so it'd be a little easier), so let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, also, don't worry my friends because there will be a continuation of this little story soon full of naked sexy timez (HOW COULD THERE NOT RIGHT???). :D So, be on the look out.


End file.
